Risenstorm's Grief
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: What if you shared the same dream as your littermate? what if your existence was a mistake? what if everything in your world falls apart from one little word? my name is Risenstorm ad i will tell you of my story, what i went through and the grief that i had to go through...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my first warriors fanfic i hope you like it.**

Prologue

"STREAMLEAF STREAMLEAF!" An apprentice yelled panting through the reeds in front of camp.

The cream medicine cat appeared at the front of her den "what is it?" She asked the apprentice.

"Grassleaf is kitting" the apprentice panted out.

Streamleafs eyes widened and he rushed into her den quickly grabbing herbs then rushed out following the apprentice to where Grassleaf was wailing in pain.

Her mate, Sharktooth was laying by her side trying to coax her out of her pain but it didnt seem to work.

"Streamleaf! Thank starclan that you are here!" He said in a relieved voice still trying to coax his mate.

Grassleaf was still yowling in pain when a little kit slipped out.

An orange tabby with a fluffy tail shekit too.

The queen licked the kits head "Foxkit" she said naming it.

Another kit slipped out she was as still as a rock i started licking the kit furiously when i saw Grassleaf look down at the kit with sad eyes.

"She was born a still ki-" i started saying when i heard a mewl.

"Shes risen from the dead" Grassleaf said smiling at the kit.

The little kit was a silver shecat.

Grassleaf picked up Foxkit while Sharktooth picked up the other.

"Thank you Featherpaw" Streanleaf said to the apprentice.

"What will you name that one?" Streamleaf asked.

Grassleaf thought for a while then said one little word

"Risenkit"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i really need OCs for the clans please send them in and what clan also btw the clan that these cats are in is riverclan.**

Chapter 1

"Foxkit Risenkit! Get out of there!" Grassleaf called for her kits.

"Ok..." Risenkit said coming out of the medicine cat den.

"But Grassleaf!" Foxkit called out.

"Come now!" Grassleaf demanded.

"Fine" she muttered.

Foxkit ran out of the den her expression upset while Risenkit was bouncing with joy.

"Why are you so excited Risenkit?" Foxkit growled.

"We are going to be apprentices tomorrow!" She exclaimed while Foxkit smiled thinking 'good i want to be the medicine cat apprentice as soon as i can'.

Risenkits POV

I blinked open my bright blue eyes yawning then jumping up in excitement i was going to be an apprentice today!

Streamleaf's POV

I sighed what was i going to do? Two kits wanted to be my apprentice i sighed and got up then headed over to Coralstars den.

"Coralstar?" I called in.

"Come in" she said.

"I have no idea what to do with Foxkit and Risenkit both wanting to be my apprentice i have no idea what to do" i said once i came in.

"Just let them train as warriors first then you choose who you want when its time" Coralstar said and i nodded padding out of the den.

Risenkit's POV

"-and your mentor shall be Featherwhisker!" The leader yelled out for me i padded over to my new mentor, the deputy actually and touched noses.

"FOXPAW RISENPAW FOXPAW RISENPAW!" The clan chanted i looked down at my paws in disappointment i was hoping i was going to be able to be the medicine cat apprentice but neither me nor my sister were chosen.

I looked around the forest and smiled i looked up at my mentor she grinned and i started to walk when i stumbled over some comfrey it was fully grown so i decided to tell Streamleaf when i got back.

"Risenpaw? Where are you?" I heard Featherwhisker say.

"Im over here!" I called out.

I saw Featherwhisker come through the brambles and saw her smile a little.

"Come now its time to get back" she said leading me back to the camp.

...

"Streamleaf?" I asked.

"Yes Risenpaw?" She replied.

"I saw some fully grown comfrey over by the watermint that you are growing" i said.

"Thank you i need more comfrey could you go get it for me?" Streamleaf asked and i nodded.

I headed out of camp when i saw the comfrey i nipped the plant.

I headed back to camp and gave it to Streamleaf.

"Are you trying to take my future?" Foxpaw hissed.

"No i was just being helpful" i replied.

She rolled her eyes and i walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok yes this may seemed rushed and sorry for the long wait I have a severe case of writers block so I am sorry also I will no longer be accepting anymore ocs I only needed a few so yeah anyways check out Blazestar's Treachery by eaglefan2569 we are cowriting it and it is a sequel sort of the this story so read it after this chappie XD**

I woke up to a cat screeching in pain i rushed into the medicine den quickly and saw Fallenkit in there i rushed to Streamleafs side.

"Is there anything i can help you with?" I asked her.

"Yes get the poppy seeds he wont calm down" Streamleaf said urgently.

I nodded walking to the storage getting the poppy seeds then feeding them to Fallenkit i saw Streamleaf smile and nod for me to say that i could leave as she walked with me as well and went into Coralstars den.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the water ledge for a clan meeting!" Coralstar called out.

Every cat gathered wondering what would make Coralstar need to call a clan meeting.

"Today an apprentice showed that they need to do something else and Streamleaf has said that she wants to take it on so i hereby announce that Streamleafs new apprentice is..." Everyone tenced up at this.

"Risenpaw" i stared i shock looking at my new mentor and touching noses i looked over to my sister who was throwing a tantrum and the now awake Fallenkit look down in dissapointment.

Foxpaws POV

Ugh! Wh did Risenpaw get everything? Argh! I want to get my revenge and i will taste it for blood if i need to!

I felt myself drift off to sleep and woke up in a dark clearing with marshy lands and a very foul smell.

"Hello Foxpaw" said a voice behind me.

I jumped around looking at the cat and i hissed at him.

"Calm down my name is Darkshadow and i am your night mentor" he smirked at that.

"But i dont want to be a warrior! I want to be a medicine cat!" I screeched while the cat chuckled.

"Ah but that ceremony happened for a reason i wanted the strongest one to become the warrior" he said making me smirk as well.

"What do i need to start" i said eagerly.

"Just go to sleep tomorrow and your training will begin" he said fading away.

Risenpaws POV

I walked into the forest stretching my legs and nipping at the watermint i smiled it was a beautiful day.

It had been five moons since i became Streamleafs apprentice and Fallenkit was now Fallenpaw as well as Eelpaw Hailpaw and Leappaw.

I heard something in the bushes and rushed back to camp.

"Here you go Streamleaf" i said looking at Littlepaw he was sick with greencough i yawned a little but held it back.

"Risenpaw go get some sleep you have been up for two night vigils you need to rest" she said softly.

"Im fine i promise" i said grabbing nettle seeds instead of poppy seeds.

"Go to sleep please Risenpaw." She pleaded when i gave up in resisting an fell asleep.

"Risenpaw! Wake up!" I heard a voice say.

I looked up and yawned i was in Starclan having a dream.

"Mistystar?" I questioned seeing the faded shecat.

I saw more cats come into the clearing when i heard a storm coming along and foxes barking.

"Beware the storm has risen and it may fall at the paws of the fox..." They said when i woke up gasping for air.

"Are you ok Risenpaw?" Streamleaf asked and i nodded.

"Ok can you go help Eelpaw he got a thorn in his pad today while training" she asked and I nodded dashing up the slight ramp there was.

I saw the tom laying on a nest with a giant thorn in his pad. I padded over to him and put some of the herbs on his pad then pulled the thorn out gently as he yelped in pain.

"Sorry" i said spitting the thorn out.

"Its ok" he said getting up and stretching then padding out of the den.

I heard a wail of pain from the nursery and dashed over and my eyes widened. Bluewater was kitting.

I dashed back to the medicine den and got Streamleaf and grabbed the herbs se told me to get.

"Do you have them?" She asked and I nodded curtly.

"Good" she said as a small ginger tom with jagged yellow patches slipped out and I started licking his fur the wrong way to warm him up.

"Is that all?" I asked and Streamleaf nodded slightly.

"What will his name be?" Jaggedstrike, Bluewater's mate asked licking his kit.

"How about..." She started

"Blazekit"

**yes i left you on a Cliff hangur DEAL WITH IT!**


End file.
